Alone
by Redskiez
Summary: "You think you died alone, but that's not true; nobody is alone in this world." Small story I wrote on my phone at midnight.


**Alone**

"You think you died alone, but that's not true; nobody is alone in this world."

The wind blew the leaves, making them shiver. The morning was a cool one, the sun was behind some clouds and the clouds are thick in some patches and thin in the others.

The ground was still dark from the huge explosion that had occurred a few months ago, and everyday a figure would come here and place down glowing yellow flowers and the rare blue roses. The figure never stayed long, a few words might of left his mouth but never lingered more then five minutes. He would stare at the ground, and then disappear as suddenly as he appeared.

Today was just another normal day for you and me, but it seems like today was an important day to the man. He had appeared late, a couple of several minutes late. He had carried something in his gloved hand, something small yet seems so powerful with emotions. The orange mask glowed under the early morning light, and the mask did it's job of hiding its owner's face; its owner's emotions.

"Senpai..."

The word came out along the breeze, carrying it to the high havens in the sky above. All of the angels above heard the word, it was filled with pain, hurt, sadness and sorrow, it was not like the ones that had came out of the same man's mouth all the time, before the explosion.

"Happy birthday."

It was hesitant, and slow. Breath hitched at the end, and deep sniffs were taken. The pain his voice was like the honey in the bee's nests; it was pouring, and thick, it dribbled out with his words, fell onto the ground where a person once kneeled on, claiming his art was the best.

"I have a present..."

It was unfinished. The sentence ended into soft sobs, slightly harsh sniffs, and stifled cries. The sounds have been covered by the soft breeze, plus muffled because of the mask. Tears dripped from the edge of the orange mask, falling into the earth, in front of the rare blue roses and yellow flowers.

"I... I started to make something b-before you killed yourself. It-It's nothing good," He choked out, shoulders shaking, and slight cries went along with the sentence.

The cloaked figure opened the box and let his tears fall even harder. Inside was two clay figures, one with a swirl for a face, and one with long hair, a bang covering half it's face; they were holding hands, and the longed hair one had a huge grin on it's face. He placed it on the ground next to the flowers, as gentle as he could manage, careful not to brake anything. "I-I thought about coloring it, but I couldn't do color anymore, everything became dull again when you went." His words were regaining strength again, though it was clear that the man was still tearing, sadness was still heavy.

The masked man moved his mask to the side of his head, wiping away some tears. "I never have seen you smile a smile that is filled with happiness. I never seen you smile because something made you really happy," He murmured, his voice hoarse, "Will you smile if I asked you to?" He was staring at the ground, where the box of the two clay figures are. He looked up slowly, and in the sunlight that seeped through the clouds, he thought he saw a face. A face that had a grin on it; a real, happy grin. A face that had golden sunlight hair with clear blue-sky eyes. The raven haired man smiled to himself slightly.

"You're not alone, senpai..." He murmured, a few tears slipped down his cheek once again.

The breeze blew up, towards the man, it was warm, as if it was a hug, a soft, delicate hug. And the breeze was even warmer and softer on his split and scarred lip, as if a kiss, a softer, even more delicate kiss. The breeze sang in his ear, as if whispering the softest, the most delicate words. He smiled at the words, and once the slight warmth went away, he disappeared. The breeze continued to blow, with no warmth that the masked man felt before.

"Thank you... Tobi..."

* * *

A.N.

Hey guys Red here, just want to say this story got me into trouble(well, not really, but I almost peed myself). I fell asleep in science class when the principal was in the room! XoX I'm never going to stay up later then 1 in the morning staring at a small flashy screen! x(

Goal; get some tears.

I know it is nowhere near Deidara's birthday, but it was the only thing I can come up with for Tobi's reason to give him a present... I know I'm pathetic.

I'm currently working on a TobiDei story from one of my many plots, it should be done in a few more days (or weeks). The story is based on a book and movie called For One More Day, so... stay tuned for that!


End file.
